


Playing With Fire

by seasaltmemories



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Banter, Implied One-Night Stand, M/M, Morning After, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: Crow frowned as he studied Shinji.  He looked like something out of an artsy-fartsy Tops film, framed in the low light as he took a long drag.  This type passed through Commons every damn week.  A powder keg wrapped up in flesh and bone.  No matter how pretty the package was, you light one match near them: boom.





	Playing With Fire

When Crow woke up to the smell of smoke, his first instinct was to bolt and get the hell out of there.

But before he could so much as get up, a nearby voice interrupted his escape.

“What’s gotcha ready to run with your tail between your legs?” He looked to his side to see Shinji awake and dressed with a cigarette sticking from his mouth.

“Now come on, don’t look at me like that. Not like I’m gonna kick you out the minute you wake up. Relax.”

Crow frowned as he studied Shinji. He looked like something out of an artsy-fartsy Tops film, framed in the low light as he took a long drag. This type passed through Commons every damn week. A powder keg wrapped up in flesh and bone. No matter how pretty the package was, you light one match near them: boom.

“Let me find my clothes,” Crow answered, voice rough from sleep. As dangerous as he could be, it would be more dangerous to let Shinji think he was intimidated.

Thankfully he found his shirt and pants quick enough, the only problem was that his right shoe and vest seemed to have somehow vanished into thin air. Damn it, the last thing he wanted to do was be tied up here any longer, or have to walk back home all disheveled like some virgin.

“You need some help?”

“I’ll handle it later.” Crow collapsed next to him with a huff. “Can I bum ya a cig?”

“Sure,” Shinji handed him a pack and lighter that had been lying on the bed-stand, but rather then use the latter, Crow leaned forward and pressed his cigarette against the dying embers of Shinji’s until it lit. The face Shinji made was so stupid, Crow almost laughed. It probably wouldn’t hurt if he was caught off guard more often.

“Thanks,” He tried to hide the sly grin that kept trying to force itself up.

“No problem,” Shinji stared at the end of his own cigarette butt, as if wanting to make sure what he had seen really happened. “Anyway I’m not sure if I caught your name. You Crow Hogan?”

“The one and only.”

“Name’s Shinji. Shinji Weber.”

“Pfft, as if I could have _not_ known that.”

“Really?” He arched an eyebrow. “Didn’t know I had made such a name for myself. I’ve only been on the supply run for a few weeks.”

“If you weren’t trying to make a name for yourself, then you must suck at keeping a low profile.” Slowly Crow’s grin faded away. “You seem hellbent on stirring up a lot of trouble.”

“Trouble is just what people call change they don’t like.” Green eyes narrowed. “Do you prefer living squashed under the Top’s heel?”

“Not particularly.” As he exhaled, the hot burn of smoke stung his nostrils. “I’m sympathetic to your cause, but I don’t need Security on my ass. My life’s exciting enough as it is.”

“Pfft, you talk one game and walk another.” Shinji smiled, but the only warmth it conveyed was the same dangerous volatility Crow had sensed earlier. “You don’t get markers like those if you don’t at least crave a little something. From what I’ve heard of you, your fix is exactly my kind of trouble.”

Crow crumbled his cigarette in his hand, so angry he didn’t notice the pain. “Big talk when I don’t see any markers on your pretty face. Revolutions are not the same as committing petty crimes or getting on Security’s bad side. I took my risks and paid my price. I’m done with that life.” He stood to leave, but before he could storm-off half-dressed, Shinji grabbed his hand.

“Wait!” Until now, his attitude had been completely nonchalant and unconcerned. As much as Crow’s temper yelled to throw a few expletives and be done with him, something else inside of him whispered to stay if only for a few more seconds.

“Look if you’re not gonna join me, then you’re not gonna join me. I can accept that, but I don’t want _this_ to make you think of quitting the supply run.” He gestured around the room. “If you don’t want to work together than fine, but the Commons need your wheels.”

Dammit, when he looked at him like that, Crow couldn't ignore the kindness that lined his features. It was what had attracted him in the first place. Powder-keg people were a dime a dozen, but not those who could forfeit their ego for the greater good. It’s what made Shinji the most dangerous of them all. Crow could very easily find himself following or falling for someone like that.

“I still gotta lot of figuring out to do, but I can promise you this--” Crow turned and looked him in the eye. “--know that you will be far from the deciding factor in any of it.”

Shinji smiled, but this time it was the type that turned Crow’s insides out in the best type of way. “I’m glad to hear that. Why don’t we get some breakfast and find that lost shoe of yours?”

As innocent as the request was, this was still playing with fire. That was just the reality of being around powder-keg people. But Crow knew he had the same type of danger left in him at well. He always carried the risk of ending up burned.

“Alright.” Crow couldn’t help but share a tired smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> As busy as I’ve been I couldn’t help but write this, hopefully i can focus better now that it is out of my system


End file.
